Handcuffs
by Liesel Fogel
Summary: After police officer Lovino Vargas makes a mistake, it is up to his superior, Antonio Carriedo to punish him.


"You could have been killed!"

"It doesn't matter, I got the guy," Lovino dismissed, waving his hand as if to dispel the words leaking out of his commander's mouth.

"You directly disobeyed orders!"

"And I care because…?" Lovino looked up sarcastically through his bangs, his lashes fringing his sight. He lifted the piece of pizza to his mouth and took a bite.

"Do you know what the punishment is for disobeying an officer?!"

"_I'm_ an officer."

"And _I'm_ your commander! And the punishment is-"

"Are you seriously going to put me in prison for catching a serial killer?" Lovino interrupted, chewing his pizza loudly and wetly on purpose so as to further annoy his boss.

"You are a pathetic excuse of a policeman! You don't do paperwork, you act rashly, and right now when you should be apologizing and groveling to me so you can keep your job- which you don't do well, I might add- you're sitting in my office with your feet on my desk eating pizza!"

"Yeah, but I was the one who caught the serial killer and not you, who sits around all day yelling at people with your head up your ass."

"Is that anyway to talk to your superior?!" Lovino's boss demanded, his face red, spit flying from his mouth in his anger.

Lovino merely shrugged. He enjoyed winding up people like clockwork toys and then watching them dance their endless fugues as they ranted and raged meaninglessly.

Finally Lovino's boss seemed to get a hold of himself. "I need to go home," he told Lovino. "My wife's waiting."

"Then go."

"You still need to be punished."

"Punish me, then." Lovino took another bite of his pizza.

The officer took a deep breath, chewing his lip, thinking. "Antonio!" he barked finally, "take care of this for me."

"Yes, sir!" Antonio scrambled to his feet. Lovino smirked. He obviously thought that Antonio would let him off the hook.

It was well known throughout the local police department that officer Antonio Carriedo had had a 'thing' for Lovino Vargas for over a year. But no one knew whether officer Vargas returned his feelings, or was even capable of doing so. At first glance, he seemed like a quiet, handsome, and reserved young man, but in actuality he was not reserved but unfriendly, and when he did speak, it was to spew a colorful array of clever insults that honed straight to the bone and would haunt its victims forever. And while he was, as even many straight men agreed, drop-dead gorgeous, he was tightly strung and when approaching him, you never knew what might happen.

When Antonio finally got the guts to approach Lovino alone and confess, Lovino just stared at him as if Antonio were speaking a foreign language, before shaking his head and saying simply,

"I don't…" He never ended the sentence. Broken hearted, Antonio gave up and walked away. That had happened approximately eight months ago, and since then, Antonio and Lovino had acted as if nothing had happened, as if the two of them were nothing more than distant coworkers.

"So?" Lovino's errant, lazy voice broke Antonio out of his daydream. "Are you going to punish me or not?"

"R-Right. Um. My office," Antonio said, still a bit unsure. He had dreamt up plans and fantasies like this, but he had never imagined that they might become reality. He took Lovino's hand and dragged him down the hall sharply, shoving him into his office before entering himself and closing the door.

"Throw away your pizza," he said, nodding to the garbage can in the corner.

"What? No! This is good pizza, I'm not wasting it!"

Antonio marched over, his patience thin, and tore the pizza from Lovino's hand, tossing it into the garbage can.

"Hey!" Lovino yelled, but Antonio ignored him.

"Bend over," he commanded.

"W-What?! Why?"

"Just do it."

"No!" Lovino defied him. Antonio grabbed Lovino's shoulders and forced him forward, with the other hand he pulled down Lovino's pants and underwear. He grabbed something from his desk, and returned quickly to Lovino.

"What the fuck do you think you're do- ow! That hurts- what'd you-!" Lovino expostulated as Antonio inserted the small object. Finished, he pulled Lovino's pants back up and stepped away.

Lovino turned to face Antonio, his hands on his hips.

"What the hell did you-" he tried to say again, but before he finished, Antonio reached into his pocket and pressed the on switch. Lovino screamed as the object began to vibrate, sinking to his knees, his hands over his groin. It wasn't a normal scream; like the scared sort found in horror movies, this was different, somehow. It was a sound Antonio had never heard Lovino make before, and he could almost feel Lovino's scream piercing through him.

"Get up," Antonio said. Lovino didn't move. Antonio leaned down and hauled him up by the collar of his uniform, but Lovino started to fall again, his legs weak and shaking. Antonio grabbed him before he fell completely, placing Lovino's arm around his shoulder for support.

"It's only the lowest setting," he hissed quietly, "and you're already so horny." Lovino looked down, stunned, and shrieked in shock; he made a move to cover himself up but Antonio got there first, palming Lovino's erection through his pants, feeling him get harder under his deft fingers.

Lovino moaned despite himself, and Antonio covered his open mouth with his hand, two of his fingers dipping into his wet mouth.

"Someone'll hear," he warned him. He paused, listening for a knock on the door, but none came. "Okay," he said, still supporting Lovino, "We're going to walk to my apartment. Do you think you can move?"

Lovino nodded and Antonio took his arm off his shoulder. Lovino took a hesitant, shaky step, and then another, and another, leaning against the wall briefly, breathing heavily, before placing his hand on the doorknob. He looked at Antonio for permission and he nodded. Together they stepped out into the hall, Lovino shuffling along behind Antonio, his head bowed, his hands in his jacket pockets, stretching his jacket down as far as it would go to cover his prominent erection. He started to go towards the back exit, but

Antonio reached into his pocket and raised the setting up one notch. Lovino yelped and stumbled, but Antonio caught him by his underarms before he fell entirely.

"We're going out the front," he growled. "Where everyone can see you." He steered Lovino forward, passing the desks of their coworkers. Lovino looked at his feet, his face tinged red from embarrassment. A droplet of sweat trickled down his cheek from the effort of moving his legs while the vibrator was on, even if it was on the second lowest setting.

Finally they got outside, the cool air refreshing, and Lovino exhaled, glad to be out of his coworkers' sight.

"W-Where's your flat?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Couple blocks that way." Antonio pointed.

"This way?"

"No," Antonio said, moving in close to Lovino and taking his hand, guiding it to the right direction, "_This _way."

Lovino let out a little gasp without meaning to, and Antonio looked at him, startled.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his brow furrowing and _oh fuck, _Lovino thought frantically, _he's hot when he's confused. _Those green eyes bore into his own and Lovino just stared, blank-faced, for a moment, until he realized Antonio had asked him a question.

"N-Nothing," he said, looking away quickly, before Antonio could see what he was thinking.

Antonio shrugged. "Okay," he said, moving back. "Let's go."

* * *

The walk to Antonio's was long and arduous even though it was just a couple blocks. It took them almost half-an-hour to get there because Lovino was so weak. He opened the door for Lovino and he eagerly stepped in, going towards the elevator, but Antonio placed a hand on his back and pushed him away.

"We're using the stairs," he said.

"How many flights?" Lovino asked quietly, his voice quivering.

"Seven."

"C-Can't we just-"

"Nope." Antonio started walking up the stairs. He looked over his shoulder at Lovino, who was still staring listlessly at him. "Hurry up or I'll raise it higher," he barked.

With no choice but to obey, Lovino started going up the stairs, clutching the banister for support.

"You're not going fast enough!" Antonio yelled from two flights above. All of a sudden the device started vibrating at a higher frequency and Lovino couldn't stop himself from crying out, sweat pouring down his back, face, and legs from the effort.

"Please," he pleaded Antonio's emotionless form, who was waiting for Lovino as he reached the fourth floor. Antonio said nothing, just reached into his pocket and raised it up one more notch. Lovino screamed, feeling tears forming in the pits of his eyes, and he grabbed onto the banister, clutching for dear life as his legs failed him.

He collapsed when he reached the fifth floor. "I can't take it anymore," he panted, his face level with Antonio's shiny black shoes.

"Then I'll have to punish you."

"You already are, aren't you?! Go ahead, I don't care anymore!" Lovino cried.

Antonio eyed him for a moment, then stooped down and picked up Lovino, bringing him close to his chest. He started to carry Lovino, bridal style, up the stairs, Lovino's legs swinging with each step.

"Hold on to me," Antonio directed, as Lovino started to slip. Lovino quickly reached up and placed his arms around Antonio's neck warily. They reached Antonio's apartment and Antonio fumbled for his keys while trying to still hold Lovino. Finally, after much erring, he managed to unlock the door and walk in, locking it behind him.

Antonio threw Lovino onto the bed and climbed on top of him, tearing the shirt off Lovino's limp body. Lovino attempted to cover the erection showing through his jeans with his hands, but Antonio peeled his arms away and, with one hand, grabbed the handcuffs hooked to his police belt. In one swift movement, before Lovino knew what had happened, he had Lovino's hands cuffed to the bedpost.

"H-Hey!" Lovino started to protest, but his words were soon cut off as Antonio covered his mouth with his own. Lovino's tongue struggled against Antonio's for a moment, but Antonio bit his lower lip lightly and Lovino relented. To Antonio's surprise, Lovino started kissing him back after a minute. Startled, Antonio pulled away.

"What?" Lovino snapped, his face red. "Might as well."

Antonio laughed in disbelief before leaning back over and kissing Lovino lightly on his lips before plunging his tongue back in. He started to get more and more enthusiastic, one hand digging through Lovino's sweaty hair. The other found its way down the curve of Lovino's back, groping his ass tightly. Lovino moaned into his mouth and his kiss became more and more needy. He rubbed up against Antonio and Antonio grinded into Lovino in response, feeling his clothed erection rubbing against Lovino's. Antonio sucked on Lovino's bottom lip before abandoning his mouth and sucking on Lovino's neck dutifully to leave a mark. Lovino shivered as Antonio left one spot to move to another, leaving a trail of hickeys. His spit glistened on Lovino's olive skin and Antonio untangled his fingers from Lovino's hair and found his way to Lovino's thin chest, pinching one of his hard, pink nipples gently between his forefinger and thumb.

Lovino yelped and quickly pressed his lips together, fighting against himself as Antonio started to tweak Lovino's nipple lightly. He grinned mischievously before lowering his head and licking around the base of the pert nub as his other hand started work on the other nipple. Antonio worked his tongue up slowly around the nub, reaching the tip and twirling the tip of his tongue around the peak of the bud before closing his lips around the whole thing and sucking.

Lovino made an odd noise at the back of his throat, as if he were trying to keep a moan from escaping and, encouraged, Antonio started to suck harder, swirling his tongue around the erect skin, his hand rubbing the other nipple. He heard another whimper escape Lovino's pursed lips, and the handcuffs' chain rattling against the bedpost as Lovino strained against his bonds. He took his mouth away from the nipple, now shiny reddish-pink from his work, and moved onto the other one, one hand on the small of his back, the other sliding down his flat stomach towards the edge of his jeans. He paused before unbuttoning Lovino's pants.

"I don't think you're enjoying this enough," he whispered coldly, and turned the notch of the vibrator up by one increment. He felt Lovino's whole body shake under his, and he screamed hoarsely, the handcuffs rattling as he pulled desperately.

"That's more like it," Antonio breathed, and in one move he had taken off Lovino's pants, socks, and shoes, exposing the rest of his body. He stared hungrily at Lovino's toned, shaking body, before reaching his hand down and wrapping his forefinger and thumb around the base of Lovino's erection. He squeezed his eyes shut as if he couldn't bear to see himself so weak, so submissive, so respondent in Antonio's hands. He bit his lip, trying not to let any sound come out and Antonio slowly moved his forefinger and thumb up the length of Lovino's erection, pausing to enjoy the sound of Lovino whimpering. On the way down, he added one more finger, and then on the way up again, he added another, feeling Lovino's whole body quake in time to the movements of his hand.

"Oh god, Antonio," Lovino gasped, his back arching, unintentionally pressing himself against Antonio. Unconsciously he found himself bucking into Antonio's hand as he teased his cock, going tantalizingly slow. One of his legs kicked out and he let out a strangled moan, and then another, as Antonio started to go just a tiny bit faster.

The handcuffs rattled as Lovino's muscles contracted from the pleasure, his arms straining.

"Careful," Antonio warned teasingly, "You'll hurt yourself."

Lovino gritted his teeth, his head tossing from side to side restlessly. His legs seized up, toes curling.

"What's wrong?" Antonio purred. "You want to cum?" Lovino moaned in response, unable to form coherent words. Antonio started pumping Lovino's cock faster, leaning forward so his face was inches away from Lovino's, his hand twisted under his body at a strange angle so that he could continue jacking off Lovino.

"Too bad," Antonio snarled. "You can't without my permission."

"P-Please," Lovino begged, looking into Antonio's eyes pleadingly, but he received no mercy. All of a sudden he cried out, throwing his head back, the handcuffs rattling. Antonio leaned back once more to observe, seeing Lovino's muscles straining as he fought to contain himself, but it was too late.

A fine stream of cum spurted out the tip of Lovino's cock, splattering across his torso and chest. He started to relax, his breathing evening, but in a split second Antonio had grabbed him round the throat and hauled him into a rough sitting position.

"I don't recall saying you could cum," he spat, and kneeled over Lovino so his groin was in Lovino's face, unbuckling his belt and shaking out his hard cock.

"Look what you did to me," he growled. Lovino slowly turned his head to look up at Antonio.

"W-What do you want me to do?" he whispered, trembling.

"It's your fault- _you _get rid of it." Lovino bit his lip nervously as Antonio finished his sentence, and then leaned in closer. Lovino kissed the tip of Antonio's erection lightly, before licking around the head completely, his arms bent backwards because of the handcuffs.

"Oh, but I'm not completely heartless," Antonio added, as he watched Lovino, pleased. "I'll make sure you enjoy it." Lovino raised his eyes questioningly, but Antonio reached down and turned up the notch of the vibrator by two. Lovino screamed, his voice muffled by Antonio's enormous cock in his mouth.

Antonio closed his eyes, a muscle in his jaw clenching. He placed his hands on Lovino's head, his fingers curling in his soft hair.

Lovino had about half of Antonio's erection in his mouth, licking and sucking delicately. It wasn't enough. Antonio's fingers curled into claws and he pulled Lovino's head forward while thrusting his hips into Lovino's mouth. Lovino gagged at first, caught off guard, but soon adjusted, sucking and slurping enthusiastically, little gasps of breath mingled with moans escaping occasionally.

"Fuck," Antonio groaned, as Lovino bobbed away. "You're good at this." He felt his stomach muscles clench, and knew he was near release. Lovino seemed to understand this as well, and started sucking harder, his head moving faster.

Antonio grunted, feeling the orgasm spread through his whole body. Lovino pulled back, crying out in surprise as a jet of cum hit him in the face, dripping into his mouth, flecks of it in his hair. Exhausted, he fell back on the pillow, covered in both his and Antonio's semen.

"You look so erotic, covered in cum," Antonio growled. He grabbed the back of Lovino's knees and spread his legs up and apart before sitting down in between his elevated thighs.

"You were pretty good," he continued, watching Lovino breathe heavily, his chest rising and falling quickly, "but I'll show you how it's _really_ done." He leaned over and licked once up the length of Lovino's half-hard cock.

"Wait!" Lovino said in alarm. "I don't think I can… again…" he looked away, embarrassed. Antonio raised his head.

"You're not done until I say you're done," he snarled, and returned to tending Lovino's erection. He started gently at first, licking around the base and working his way up, listening with pleasure to Lovino's suppressed whimpers and moans.

Finally, after minutes of teasing, Antonio took Lovino's whole length into his mouth, running his tongue over the slit at the top before he started to suck. He moved one of his hands that had been holding Lovino's right thigh up; the leg stayed, seized up in ecstasy, toes curled. Antonio could hear Lovino's wails echoing off the walls, Lovino seemed to have lost all inhibition about keeping quiet and his cries grew more and more desperate as he neared release.

Antonio ran his free hand down Lovino's taut thigh, groping his ass briefly before tracing around Lovino's puckered entrance. A fine sheen of sweat and cum covered Lovino's olive skin, and the bedsheets under his entrance were wet from his juices. He felt Lovino shiver under his touch and decided his reactions weren't quite satisfactory, turning the notch on the vibrator up by three.

Lovino's whole body rocked underneath him as he screamed; his long, quivering legs extended and flexed and Antonio felt Lovino's cock quiver in his mouth, before shooting out a jet of cum. Quickly Antonio swallowed, but more kept coming out and he could hear Lovino still screaming, calling his name while the handcuffs rattled dangerously loud. Lovino arched his hips, pushing himself more into Antonio's mouth- he couldn't stop himself, it felt so good. Finally he quieted, the last of his cum leaving him, and he collapsed back onto the bed.

Antonio pulled away, licking his lips.

"A lot came out," he commented, catching his breath. "You must really like me."

Lovino moved his head from where it had been tossed to the side, a puddle of drool forming on the pillow from his mouth, and looked Antonio in the eyes, catching him off guard.

"I do," he said, his voice still breathy and hoarse from the blowjob.

"W-what?" Antonio stammered, taken by surprise.

"Yeah," Lovino continued, and Antonio thought he heard slight anger in his voice. "I was going to tell you, but you didn't stick around long enough to hear it."

"You mean… this whole time…?" Lovino's eyes bore into Antonio's own and he could feel something inside his chest quail.

"Yeah, that's right. I was trying to say something like 'I don't know what to say,' but as soon as I opened my mouth, you ran off. And then for months- _months, _you avoided me and pretended nothing had happened, and every time I tried to get you alone or talk to you, you'd make some shitty excuse and then run off! How do you think that feels?!" Lovino cocked his head, unable to gesture because of the handcuffs.

"I.. sorry…" Antonio mumbled.

"Sorry? _Sorry?! _You put me through months of fucking angst and doubt, and all you have to say is sorry?!"

"S-Sorry…?"

"Stop saying sorry!" Lovino yelled. "Prove to me that you're sorry instead of just saying a word that is meaningless!"

"Right.." Antonio trailed off, running one hand through his hair. For once, he didn't know what to do. He rested one hand on his thigh and felt something strange under his fingers and pressed down on it, hearing a little 'click.' In an instant, Lovino cried out, his back arched, and Antonio realized that he had turned up the notch on the vibrator by a lot. Antonio watched Lovino's thin but muscled arms strain against their cuffed confines, his fingers clenched. A single tear squeezed out of Lovino's left eye, creating a clean track amongst the sweat and cum covering his face. His jaw clenched, Lovino tried to suppress his yells but he couldn't; it was too much for him.

"Please," Lovino tried to say, but was unable to form the words. Thankfully Antonio understood what he meant and turned the vibration down to a bit under where it had been before. Lovino's body partially relaxed, his torso falling back down onto the bed. His yells did as well, muting down from screams to small whimpers of delight.

And then Antonio knew what to do. He crawled on top of Lovino, so that Lovino's legs were on either hip, and whispered, his face directly above Lovino's,

"You want me to prove it to you?"

"Wha- how?"

Antonio didn't answer, just smiled, watching Lovino's brown-green eyes flit over his own, trying to guess what he had planned. He kissed Lovino lightly on the lips, keeping his eyes open so he could see Lovino's shocked but secretly pleased expression, and then moved downwards, kissing the base of Lovino's neck, his collarbone, shoulder, the little hollow in his chest. He spent a bit more time on each of Lovino's nipples, sucking lightly, feeling Lovino squirm pleasantly under his lips.

He made his way down past Lovino's belly button and felt shivers erupt across Lovino's skin as his mouth neared Lovino's area of arousal.

Finally he reached his destination and, grabbing Lovino's ass, lifted his abdomen up. He licked around the edges of Lovino's entrance, hearing a little gasp in response and, encouraged, Antonio let his tongue slowly swirl around the entire area, bit by bit. Once he had covered the entire spot in his saliva he drew back and slowly, using the string poking out of Lovino's entrance, pulled out the vibrator. A long, low moan came out of Lovino and his body quaked. His cock twitched slightly and in an instant a stream of cum came out the tip. A strangled, gasping cry slipped out of Lovino's mouth as the hot cum splattered across his chest.

"D-Don't look at me like that," Lovino panted, turning his face away. He peeked up at Antonio through his lashes and when their eyes met he quickly averted his gaze, his face burning.

"Why? Embarrassed?" Antonio teased. He traced around Lovino's entrance lightly before gently poking his forefinger in. Lovino drew a sharp breath, and Antonio pushed his finger in further, wiggling it around, hearing a small squeak from Lovino.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"A bit," Lovino answered, his face still turned away.

"Anytime you want me to stop, just tell me."

"S'okay."

"Good." Antonio leaned over and kissed Lovino on the cheek before returning to his work. "I'm gonna put two in now," he said, and Lovino nodded slightly, biting his lip nervously. Antonio inserted the second finger, hearing a shrill cry from Lovino. He waited a moment before moving his fingers apart inside of Lovino, scissoring them to open him up wider.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"I-I don't know."

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No. I'm a…" Lovino blushed, seeing Antonio watching, waiting for an answer. "I'm a virgin," he said finally, looking away.

"Wow, really? Not that there's anything wrong with that," Antonio added quickly, seeing the look on Lovino's face. "It's just… I'm kind of surprised," he admitted.

"Why?"

"Well… I'd have thought girls would be hurling themselves at you, with your looks."

"They're… not really my type."

"Huh?" Antonio frowned.

"Jesus, do I have to spell it out for you?!" Lovino complained. "I already said that I- that I l-like you.." His voice grew quieter and more timid as he neared the end of the sentence.

"Right." Antonio could feel his face grow hot too. "Um. I'm going to grab some lube, I think I have some in my bathroom." He slowly pulled his fingers out of Lovino and hurried off the bed and into the bathroom. He returned seconds later with a small bottle and a condom and laid them on the bed before reaching down to take off his pants.

He got back onto the bed and applied the condom and lube. "Alright, I'm going to put it in now," he announced, his face red with embarrassment.

"Don't fucking commentate this, David fucking Attenbor-ungh!" Lovino cried out as Antonio inserted himself.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Antonio apologized. "Do you need more lube?"

"No, it's-" Lovino shook his head, panting. "Un-cuff me," he commanded. He opened his eyes slowly, sensing Antonio's hesitation.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," he pointed out.

"R-Right." Antonio leaned over, hearing Lovino draw a sharp breath as his cock moved inside Lovino. He grabbed the key from where it had been lying on the bed and unlocked the handcuffs and threw them on the ground, below the bed. Lovino pulled his arms out, rubbing his wrists, red marks imprinted on his skin where he had tugged at his chains in ecstasy.

He let Lovino settle for a moment and then, without warning, started to thrust into Lovino. Lovino yelled, grabbing onto the bedsheets. His body rocked in time to Antonio's, knocking against the headboard of the bed, and Antonio placed one arm over and around Lovino's shoulder, his hand supporting Lovino on the small of his back, between his shoulders, the other arm curled under Lovino's right knee, holding up his thigh, feeling the muscles tense and contract as Antonio continued to thrust mercilessly. A drop of sweat dripped down Antonio's cheek and off his chin, landing on Lovino's neck and sliding down until it pooled in the hollow between his collarbones, cooling his fevered skin.

Lovino's back knocked into the headboard once more.

"Hold onto me," Antonio directed, and Lovino quickly released the bedsheets and reached up, wrapping his arms around Antonio's neck. He began to slip as Antonio thrust into him once more and tightened his hold on Antonio, his fingers digging into Antonio's bare back.

"How- is it?" Antonio grunted. Lovino squeezed his legs against Antonio, his toes curled.

"It feels-" he panted, trying to catch his breath, "Like I'm- I'm melting."

Antonio could feel his lips curl into a crude smile and thrust once more into Lovino, harder than before. Lovino yelled, his hands slipping again but his fingernails were still piercing Antonio's skin, leaving long red parallel scratches in Antonio's back.

The pain was bracing, yet strangely erotic; it reminded Antonio somehow that amongst the pleasure pain still existed. He leaned forward and bit Lovino on the point where his neck curved into his shoulder, hard but not hard enough to pierce his skin. He savored the salty taste of sweat mixed with Lovino's moan before pulling away and continuing where he left off, thrusting ever harder into Lovino.

Lovino's legs squeezed once against Antonio's torso, warning him he was about to cum. Antonio grunted in response and moved one hand from where it had been holding up Lovino's leg and reached around Lovino's hard cock, feeling blood pulsate from the bulging veins under his fingers. Lovino drew in a sharp breath and then all of a sudden his head tossed back, his eyes rolling towards the ceiling as he yelled incomprehensible sounds.

Antonio could usually last longer, but Lovino's voice turned him over the edge and they both came at the same time. Antonio pulled out, panting, and flopped onto the bed. He turned his head to watch Lovino's chest rising and falling rhythmically, which seemed to have a soporific effect on him and before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

He awoke in the morning to the sound of the phone ringing. Grottily he reached over Lovino and picked it up, cradling it between his neck and his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he said, trying to sound alert.

"It's 10:30 in the morning, and you're on duty at 8," his boss's voice buzzed through the phone. Antonio jolted upright.

"Really?! Shit- I mean- darn, officer, must have…" Antonio peeked over Lovino to see that his alarm clock had fallen off his bedside table and broken on the floor. "..forgot to set my alarm. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Who is it?" Lovino asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Is someone there with you?" Antonio's boss asked.

"No!" Antonio said a little too quickly. "No," he said again, softer. Lovino groaned and tried to get out of bed, but his legs failed him and he fell with a loud thump to the floor.

"Shit, Lovi, you okay?" Antonio scrambled off the bed and helped Lovino up.

"My whole lower half is sore," Lovino complained. He looked at Antonio and narrowed his eyes menacingly. "No thanks to _you," _he added.

"Lovi..? Is Officer Vargas there with you?" Antonio heard the voice float up out of the phone he had left on the bed.

"Fuck," he and Lovino cursed at the same time. Antonio raced to the phone, yelled,

"I'll see you soon, officer!" and then turned it off and unplugged it. He laid back down on the bed, exhausted, and was joined by Lovino. He held out his arm and Lovino rolled over and to him, laying on his side facing Antonio. He placed his arm around Lovino's shoulder sleepily and Lovino nuzzled into him, one hand on Antonio's chest, playing with his golden cross necklace he never took off.

"I don't want to get up," he muttered.

"I never want to get up," Lovino admitted, closing his eyes. Antonio closed his too. "Let's just stay like this," Lovino whispered, and it seemed, to Antonio, the best idea he had ever heard.


End file.
